


Sex On The Beach

by Arwen88



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Eddie knew he deserved a good reprimand, what with him being out of the tent in the middle of the night, looking like a lunatic even though the quiet nights they could sleep through were few and far between and precious for it.But Andy didn’t add anything to his question, quietly stepping up to stand beside Eddie on the beach, the two of them alone in front of the treeline that hid most of the camp from the sea.Eddie goes into heat on Pavuvu, Andy is there to help him out.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Sex On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mucca for betareading this <3
> 
> Written for the maritombola of LDF (prompt 50) and the LLSS prompt meme (Andrew 'Ack-Ack' Haldane/Edward 'Hillbilly' Jones - A/B/O one of them goes into heat on Pavuvu. The only saving grace is that the other is there to help him out.)

“What are you doing?”

_Out of the tent_ was implicit.

Eddie knew he deserved a good reprimand, what with him being out of the tent in the middle of the night, looking like a lunatic even though the quiet nights they could sleep through were few and far between and precious for it.

But Andy didn’t add anything to his question, quietly stepping up to stand beside Eddie on the beach, the two of them alone in front of the treeline that hid most of the camp from the sea.

Andy was the one officer Eddie would have followed to Hell and back, the best friend he could have asked for, and he trusted Andy with his life.

He still couldn’t look back at him, not with the heavy knowledge weighing him down.

“I needed to breathe,” he admitted softly, unable to tear his gaze away from the expanse of the ocean, watching the dark waves crash against the beach, the low rumble almost soothing.

It was the kind of sight that could have found a place in a movie, a sight made for postcards to send home, for pictures in magazines that advertised places to go to on vacation if one were to have a ton of money.

Eddie didn’t see a paradise in it anymore, he doubted any Marine could see Pavuvu and imagine vacationing there by choice.

It was one of the worst places in the world for any of them, and now Eddie’s body was betraying him, making him useless to lead his men and an actual danger to them if he were to be called up with his platoon to go back to fighting.

He desperately tried to will the heat down, still not really sure how to break the news to Andy beside him. But before he could find the words Andy reached out towards him, pressing the back of his hand to Eddie’s forehead.

Andy inhaled a hissed breath through his teeth. “You’re burning up!” he whispered, turning towards him, worry clear in his tone even if he luckily didn’t raise his voice and risk alerting anybody else of the problem.

Eddie sighed deeply and closed his eyes, ashamed but unable to keep himself from leaning in against the blissfully cool touch of the hand against his clammy skin.

He tried swallowing around a throat so dry he could have very well swallowed sand. “My heat,” he whispered, his voice breaking around the single word that could have meant he was declared unfit and sent away, separated from his unit and Andy himself.

Andy fell silent beside him. Eddie watched out of the corner of his eye as Andy’s chest puffed out when he inhaled deeply, turning to stare at the ocean just like Eddie was doing. But then, instead of telling Eddie to go to the medic tent, Andy surprised him by actually stepping closer, one of his hands finding the small of Eddie’s back.

For the briefest moment Eddie almost sunk against him, looking for support from the alpha, from his friend.

He only wished this problem was just like all the other problems that Andy had found a way to fix before.

There was only one way for him to help him solve that particular problem though, and Eddie couldn’t ask it to him, couldn’t possibly-

“I could help you,” Andy offered, his voice hushed and serious, like he maybe feared somebody from the other side of the treeline could hear him offer to fuck the heat out of his subordinate, or like he feared Eddie himself would hear and react badly to it.

Eddie could barely breathe despite his lips parted to let the salt sea air in his lungs. He could only stare at Andy’s profile, at his lovely features, his nose and serious eyes, his lips.

Before he could stop himself, Eddie was leaning in and kissing Andy with a mix of desperation and bone deep desire, pouring into it all he felt for the other man.

Andy let out a small, surprised gasp at finding himself with an armful of horny omega, but then he wrapped his arms around him, pulling Eddie closer, their chests flush one against the other. It was the easiest thing he had ever done for Eddie to offer himself to the alpha, his arms wrapped around Andy’s neck and his lips parted for him to deepen the kiss.

As soon as Andy pushed his tongue inside his mouth, Eddie felt his body react. It was as if a dam had been broken the moment Andy had signaled he was willing to share Eddie’s heat with him, and now all of Eddie’s well constructed walls had been torn down, baring him and his desire for his friend: to be the omega Andy would chose to be so close with.

A moan escaped Eddie in the kiss, the sound muffled by Andy’s mouth. But the alpha seemed quite pleased to find Eddie was so eager for him, judging at least by how hard his cock was where it pressed against Eddie’s hip, how his hands roamed down his back to grab and squeeze his asscheeks, leading Eddie into rolling his hips and press their hard cocks together through the fabric of their uniform pants.

A trickle of slick slowly rolled down one of his thighs and Eddie’s sweet scent filled the salty air around them.

He could have been ashamed of how his body betrayed how much he wanted to turn around and present himself to his Captain.

The only thing in his mind though was that he needed to get rid of his pants and feel the alpha against his overheated skin. Surely the alpha could quench the fire running in his veins.

“We need- supplies,” Andy breathed against Eddie’s lips, even if he didn’t step back or make any hint of wanting to let go of him at all.

***

Andy found a good spot to hide with him, as far away from the camp as they could trust to go. Hidden in between low bushes of grass and high dunes of sand, they lay on a blanket, trying to keep silent while divesting each other in a rush, almost tearing their uniforms away in their hurry to get their hands on naked skin.

Andy was the kind of alpha Eddie had dreamed about for all his life, beautiful and solid, the kind of man that could make him feel safe and certain in his steps. He was the type of friend that always stood tall beside him, always galvanizing him and believing in Eddie even if he was only one of the few omegas in the ranks of the officers.

He almost couldn’t believe Andy truly wanted him, and he tried desperately to assuage the fear that things would change after the heat had passed.

Eddie ran his hands over Andy’s chest and shoulders, eagerly wrapping his fingers around his biceps and strong forearms. He had dreamed of being able to touch Andy that way for months.

Andy smiled warmly at him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, and Eddie eagerly parted them to have more. He arched under Andy, moaning at the drag of their cocks one against the other.

They should have kept quiet, not to risk being heard, but he couldn’t help the soft moans and little whines that escaped him, his instincts telling him he needed to let the alpha know he wanted more.

Andy shushed him between their kisses, gently whispering against his skin.

“It’s alright, Eddie, it’s alright. I’ll make it good,” he promised softly, running his hands down his body, his touch somehow soothing the fever that had gotten into Eddie. “I know you’re good, you’re so good.”

Eddie nodded a little desperately, licking his lips already swollen by their kisses and the drag of Andy’s stubble. “I’ll be good for you, Andy- Andy-” He gasped, spreading his thighs more for him, wrapping his long legs around Andy’s hips to hold him close.

Andy muffled his next words by pressing their mouths together, and Eddie got the chance to suck on his tongue, twisting his own around Andy’s in a desperate attempt to convince the alpha to give him more right away.

He tried to follow him when Andy broke away from the kiss, leaning back to search for the condoms he had gotten from the tent they shared. Eddie could barely remember why grabbing them had been a good idea at all, but he was more interested in the chance to sit up and lick at the expanse of Andy’s chest. He purred satisfied at the taste on his tongue and he dedicated himself to leaving open mouthed kisses all over Andy’s chest and throat, over his shoulders and biceps, licking long strips of skin and sucking eagerly at his nipples.

Andy moaned and gasped above him, petting Eddie’s curls with his free hand. He was clearly aroused and quite pleased by Eddie’s eagerness for him. He rolled his hips with a moan, tugging gently at Eddie’s hair, and he left wet streaks all over Eddie’s stomach where the wet head of his cock dragged at every slow thrust.

“You’re a good omega, aren’t you?” Andy asked a little breathless, scratching the nape of Eddie’s back, his eyes dark with lust.

Eddie swallowed hard, looking up at him from under his lashes, and he nodded. “Yes. Will be good for you,” he promised, not sure anymore if he had already told the alpha that or not. But it was something worth repeating in the hope the alpha would stay with him.

Andy smiled warmly at him, something like affection shining through his smile, and he bent down to press a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“I know you are. And I’ll be a good alpha for you.”

“You are. You’re always.” Eddie shook his head, trying to clear it from the heat haze, grasping for what remained of his ability to string together coherent sentences. “You’re the best alpha in the company, Andy. No one comes even close.” He swallowed, admiring Andy and the surprised look on his face. He reached out to gently caress Andy’s face, brushing his thumb over his jawline. “There is no one else I rather have above me. Or here, now. You’re the only one I could ever trust in this.”

He closed his eyes, thinking that he needed Andy to know how much Eddie loved him, but he couldn’t really say so, not out of the blue. The focus he had tried to hold on to started slipping away from him like sand between his fingers, and suddenly he blinked his eyes open at the intake in Andy’s breath, unsure even how long he had kept his eyes close.

It seemed to him that his head was swimming when the alpha framed his face in both hands. He closed his eyes, feeling safe and warmed up in a complete different way than what the heat managed to do to him. Suddenly Andy was kissing him and pushing Eddie into lying back on the blanket, covering him with his solid body.

With the alpha’s scent filling up his lungs, Eddie stopped thinking and gave in to his instincts, relaxing to let the man push inside of him.

He held on to Andy’s broad shoulders, happy to kiss his alpha through their love making, wrapping his arms and legs around him, even though it meant Andy’s thrusts couldn’t be as wide as possible. But Eddie had no reason to complain, loving every roll of Andy’s hips and the pleasure brought by being filled by him.

He pushed back against Andy’s cock, trying to please his alpha, and moaned when Andy rewarded him by sneaking one hand between them to jerk Eddie off in time with his thrusts, driving him crazy.

His mind whited out completely when he reached his orgasm. He had no idea what noise he made, or how hard he clenched around Andy’s swelling knot, or how he had arched and bared his neck for the alpha to sink his teeth in.

Eddie came back to himself slowly, only the fact that Andy was now lying on his back and Eddie was curled against his side, his face pressed against the crook of the alpha’s neck told him he had lost consciousness at all.

The moon in the sky had moved, and Eddie couldn’t help but wonder how long the heat had lasted.

The ache in his muscles and the pleasure still coursing through his veins told him they must have had more than just one or two rounds. Eddie felt quite satisfied with that knowledge despite the fact he would have preferred to have more memories of that night of passion.

He dared throw a look up to Andy’s face, wondering if the fact they were still curled up together and naked meant Andy wasn’t in a hurry to go back to their old friendship. He found Andy already looking back at him, a soft lopsided smile on his lips.

“How are you?”

Eddie cleared his voice after the first answer came as just a croak. “Fine. You?”

“More than fine.” Andy looked from his eyes to his lips for the briefest moment, before snapping his gaze up again. “How much do you remember?”

Eddie scrunched his nose, trying to make his brain work despite the exhaustion and the haze that still hung over the last hours of heat.

“Up to the first time, I think?”

Andy licked his lips with a sigh, a resigned look on his face even if he looked still quite calm.

“Did I say something strange?” Eddie asked after a moment, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Andy’s smile turned a little rueful, enough for Eddie to try to sit up to better look him in the face. He was pretty sure not even catching malaria could have had him babble hurtful stuff to Andy, but he was suddenly worried he had just done so.

“Andy?”

“It’s nothing- you just,” Andy stopped, looking him in the eyes almost as if searching for something, but then gave a shake of his head and sat up, reaching out to grab his pants from the sand.

“I what? Andy-” Eddie wrapped his fingers around one of Andy’s biceps to stop him. By the look on Andy’s face the move had surprised him, but not as much as the kiss that Eddie pressed against his lips when realization hit that Andy was running away.

Eddie put so much momentum in the kiss that they almost ended up sprawled on the sand out of the blanket, Andy with one hand twisted in his pants and the other wrapped around the nape of Eddie’s neck, Eddie with both his wrapped around his best friend.

If he had ruined everything and had managed to lose him, he considered, at least he was going to have one last kiss.

It was at first more a clashing of lips and teeth than anything proper or any way romantic, but then Andy parted his lips for him and Eddie tilted his head to better slot their mouths together.

Eddie felt a flush of relief when Andy started truly kissing him back, pressing him once more onto the blanket. His pants forgotten once more, Andy held him in his arms, and Eddie pulled the alpha on top of him, kissing his lips and coaxing Andy into another one everytime he tried breaking away.

At least until a little laugh bubbled up through Andy, the man looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes, his warm hands cupped around Eddie’s face.

“You were serious, weren’t you?” he asked with a pinch of awe in his voice, looking at Eddie like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Eddie wasn’t sure what he had said or how he looked, but he knew he wanted more of Andy, as much as he could get until his friend decided they had to get back to their tent now that the heat emergency had abated.

“Tell me what I said and I’ll tell you if it’s true.”

Andy hummed softly, nodding slightly, and he brushed his thumb over Eddie’s lips, tracking the movement with his eyes for one thoughtful moment.

“You said you love me.”

It was Eddie’s turn to hold his breath, his eyes open wide in surprise, and the memory of Andy’s surprise rushed back at him. He felt a flush raise to his cheeks, awkwardness at having slipped so badly with the man he liked and instinct to deny, say he'd been a dumb omega when under the influence of the heat at the forefront of his mind. But then he truly looked at Andy and noticed the hopeful light in his gaze.

His heart was almost beating out of his chest when Eddie forced himself to give his friend the slightest nod, hoping against hope that it was the answer Andy had been looking for.

Andy let out his breath in a rush and closed his eyes briefly.

Eddie had time to track the bobbing of Andy’s Adam's apple before the man spoke again.

“You said you wanted me to claim you.”

Eddie had to look away at that, unable to sustain Andy’s inspection, and he would have gotten up and walked away even buck naked if not for the alpha’s weight pinning him down. Not that Eddie couldn’t have managed to push him away if he had so wished.

But he couldn’t, not with the knowledge that it could be his last time speaking to Andy outside of military subjects. If Andy didn't ask for Eddie’s transfer, that was.

He closed his eyes, horrified at the mere thought of Andy sending him away, but one hand gently turning his face had him looking up once more.

Andy was still there, still looking back at him, face serious and determined and always so gentle.

“Shouldn’t have asked you like that. I’m sorry.” Eddie started shaking his head, because Andy had nothing to say sorry for.

But Andy shushed him with a finger to his lips, nodding. “Should have told you I love you as soon as you said so,” he finished, surprising Eddie into a speechless silence.

Eddie couldn’t tear his gaze from Andy’s lovely face, only the roaring of the ocean filling his ears. Andy didn’t look away, gently caressing his face, tipping his chin up to press another kiss to his lips.

Eddie’s breath left him in a rush and he grabbed at Andy with desperation, fearing he would back away, would change his mind and say it wasn’t a good idea. But Andy met him with the same passion, holding Eddie tight in his arms, slowly running his fingers through his curls.

“You want it?” Andy asked softly when they finally broke apart. “Do you want me to mate you?”

Eddie swallowed and started nodding before Andy had even finished speaking. He didn’t really need to think about it, not after months wondering if maybe - if he was very lucky - after the war he could attempt to see if Andy was still unmated, and would maybe want to try have a relationship with someone that could understand what he had gone through better than anybody at home.

“Yes, I want it.” He swallowed, instinctively tilting his head to present Andy his neck for him to bite down on it.

Andy’s breath hitched and a low moan of desire escaped him. But he didn’t lean down to bite, merely pressing his thumb over the mating nerve. It was enough for Eddie to shiver, but not nearly enough for him to be satisfied, or bonded to the alpha.

His desire for Andy to mate him, show everybody he had elected Eddie as the only one he wanted by his side - in his bed - was so strong he felt it like a burning in his veins.

There was regret in Andy’s eyes though, and he shook his head even if he licked his lips with the tip of his tongue.

“Your heat is finished by now. We’ll have to wait for the next one.” He sighed, the same disappointment that filled Eddie mirrored on Andy’s face. He cracked a little smile though, pecking him with a kiss over the lips. “There’s no hurry. Not like I’m going to choose anybody but you if I don’t mate you right now. Not like I've wanted anybody else in a long while,” he added, lowering his voice.

Eddie was shocked into silence once again, his brain refusing to compute the fact that Andy might have wanted him just like Eddie had done for months.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” Andy grinned, brushing his thumb back and forth over Eddie’s cheekbone before he started leaning back, leaving Eddie laying down on the blanket while he went back to thrusting his legs into his pants.

Eddie sighed, his mind and heart a jumble of love and hope and fear for what lay ahead.

He knew he could trust Andy to keep his word, to mate him at the next good occasion that was to come. It probably made Eddie his boy, and as he stared at the stars above him he let the rush of hope wash over him.

They already spent every minute of their lives together, but a relationship meant kisses, an emotional support that he had never had the chance to experience. It could mean kisses in their tent, holding Andy’s hand when they went to sleep. It could mean actually sleeping with Andy at night - maybe not piled up like puppies, Eddie didn’t really care for heatstroke or for sweating to death - and finally having the right to stare down all those fresh faced boys that followed Andy’s figure with their eyes full of admiration and desire.

Eddie couldn’t hold back a grin at the thought of staking his claim on Andy and he looked down from the sky to the broad back of his lover, sighing at the expanse of tanned skin before it was covered once more by the regulation shirt.

“Mine,” he whispered, reaching out to sneak one last touch, the tips of his fingers brushing the small of Andy’s back under the hem of the fabric.

Andy turned to smile at him from over his shoulder, still buttoning up his shirt. “Yes.”


End file.
